


Cornucopia, empty

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Nerdanel goes on sculpting, afterwards.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Cornucopia, empty

**Author's Note:**

> Absence of Feanor and their sons only implied

Nerdanel stood in her workshop. The strings of her slate-grey apron were frayed and so were the seams. The surface of the sculpture before her was smooth as an egg, rounded and carefully polished to a fine texture until it gleamed like glass.

They would, she knew, praise her work. They always did. She wondered which of them were able to see like her, without speaking of it, the rough edge beneath the smooth surface, the profound absence concealed in abundance. It was there, because it had to be. She had never been able to sculpt less than the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Insta-drabbling session on the SWG Discord, on Feanor and Nerdanel day of Feanorian week.
> 
> Prompt words: slate-grey, frayed, glass, egg
> 
> Cornucopia in classically inspired sculpture and painting is a horn (Latin "cornu") or horn-shaped receptacle, filled and overflowing with fruit or other agricultural products or similar as a symbol of abundance (Latin "copia"), for example abundance of the season or the earth. It has come to just mean "abundance" by itself, as a word, but the title plays on both meanings.


End file.
